jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Carharttjimmy
Hi Carharttjimmy -- we are excited to have Jedi vs Sith Wiki as part of the Wikia community! I have made User:Eroll Parat (who originally requested a JVS) wiki a co-admin so that you can work together to make this wiki successful. Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro I know...I just don't have pictures for the characters yet. I'll be going through and getting pics for everything once I've got the articles themselves written. The Ferret 14:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) That would have been helpful when I was writing the page for the Osarian Council...so is there a way to apply a template to an already existing article, or would I have to redo the article itself? Not that I have much more than a stub right now...The Ferret 15:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) If that was you who just messaged me, no, I didn't ban Dom. Just edited his change back out. It might have to be done eventually, though. The Ferret 00:48, 11 August 2008 (UTC) We probably need to be on the alert for more bitterness, now that he's been banned again from the app.The Ferret 14:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah...I'm not really advocating banning him from here even if it might end up being necessary. Have you sent him a warning?The Ferret 15:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Great...we gotta start coming up with more of those messages. A few for suspected GMing/PGing, several for stubs...The Ferret 16:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hey...now my user talk page is coming up as a stub. The Ferret 16:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) About the 'Anti JvS' users...I've noticed one of them has replaced a whole load of text on the Aalia Ra page with 'copyrighted material may not be used' I doubt all the text was copyrighted, so I suspect vandalism. Would those users be one of the Suspended Six by any chance? Calmaen vor Lalimar 12:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Is there a way to set things up so articles on characters can be edited only the person who started the article? I just looked at the abovementioned article and I'm pretty sure a character's backstory is not going to be copyrighted by another character. If anything, only the picture used might have been copyrighted, and I don't where she got that so I have no idea if it is.The Ferret 13:29, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I posted on their talk page about it...the response I get should be a fairly good indicator of whether or not they are ss. More importantly, it'll let us know whether they really are out of control or just didn't realize that was as bad as it is. I also let Aalia know that unfortunately she's going to have to rewrite her article...because I'd categorized after most of it was deleted instead of before, the system won't let me roll it back.The Ferret 17:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) * I copy/pasted the text back from the history, so most of it has been restored. Calmaen vor Lalimar 18:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Users If users are vandalizing articles, then you can block them by clicking the "block" link in the recent changes or by looking at their and then clicking the little "block" link at the top of the page. You can also use and input the details yourself. More info can be found at Help:Blocking at Wikia Help.--Richard 20:03, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Banned Six For one we have names For two you banned us all individually for no damn reason three: Dom edited one page by himself, NO CONSPIRACY TO DESTORY THE WIKIA Four stop blaimign us for all your damn problem jackass --Thomas Carter 00:19, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Image copyrights It seemed best to contact you as you seem to be the main admin. A vast majority of files on this wiki are not properly attributed per Help:Image copyright tags. I've been going through the files that use and adding a link back (via a new parameter in the template) to the original file so that users can obtain the copyright information. Many files have no copyright information at all and some are copyrighted on deviantArt, for example, without noting this. There was no mention of copyrights when the uploader was advised on how to upload it by another admin. This is a serious problem that you will need to address if you don't want Wikia staff to delete files due to copyright infringement. Thanks, Nayayen—talk 12:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks for getting onto that, it's a common problem that newer wikis have. Glad to be of help with it =D. Nayayen—talk 20:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Copyrights, again Hello again, in addition to the image problem (which you haven't dealt with yet so I have contacted Wikia staff instead) one user, Mkwarmkessel, has been copying article introductions from Wookieepedia without any proper notation to show that they have done so. I have already warned them but I thought it prudent to inform you. I don't want to have to help this wiki's admins do their job properly, and I'm only a moderately active Wikian. Nayayen—talk 01:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks for getting onto it and my apologies for the rather curt reply above, it wasn't really called for. I keep my eyes on uploads and warn people that they need to add the appropriate license when it calls for it. Nayayen—talk 10:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: SOPS I'll have a think about it. The only problem I find is that I honestly have no intentions of joining the JvS game itself and it would be a little awkward I wonder. On top of real-life, the IE itself is my main concern and, after that, Wookieepedia. I'll get back to you on it but I think it may well be a good idea. Cheers, Nayayen—talk 20:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC)